Floor tiles have traditionally been used for many different purposes, including both aesthetic and utilitarian purposes. For example, floor tiles of a particular color may be used to accentuate an object displayed on top of the tiles. Alternatively, floor tiles may be used to simply protect the surface beneath the tiles from various forms of damage. Floor tiles typically comprise individual panels that are placed on the ground either permanently or temporarily depending on the application. A permanent application may involve adhering the tiles to the floor in some way, whereas a temporary application would simply involve setting the tiles on the floor. Some floor tiles can be interconnected to one another to cover large floor areas such as a garage, an office, or a show floor.
Various interconnection systems have been utilized to connect floor tiles horizontally with one another to maintain structural integrity and provide a desirable, unified appearance. In addition, floor tiles can be manufactured in many shapes, colors, and patterns. Some floor tiles contain holes such that fluid and small debris is able to pass through the floor tiles and onto a surface below. Tiles can also be equipped with special surface patterns or structures to provide various superficial or useful characteristics. For example, a diamond steel pattern may be used to provide increased surface traction on the tiles and to provide a desirable aesthetic appearance.
One method of making plastic floor tiles utilizes an injection molding process. Injection molding involves injecting heated liquid plastic into a mold. The mold is shaped to provide an enclosed space to form the desired shaped floor tile. The liquid plastic is allowed to cool and solidify, and the plastic floor tile is removed from the mold.
A top surface of typical modular tile floors generally comprises the same material as the rest of the tile. However, the top surface is often scuffed, scratched, or otherwise damaged and dulled as the modular floor is used. Some have added paint coatings to modular tile floors in the past, but the paint coatings are not durable. Paint coatings are easily scratched and damaged. There is a need for a protective layer that better protects modular flooring systems.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effect of, one or more of the problems presented above.